The purpose of this study is to evaluate the hypocholesterolemic effects of tocotrienols (vitamin E isoforms with an unsaturated phytyl tail) and to idenfity the most powerful homologue that reduces plasma and LDL cholesterol levels. In addition the effect of the different tocotrienols on LDL oxidation will be assessed.